Prim's turn
by Abxminable
Summary: Katniss Everdeen survived the Hunger Games,twice, but what happens when her younger sister's name is pulled out... again!


**District one:**

**Boy - Kash. Girl - Diamond.**

**District two:**

**Boy - Huntan. Girl - Emersion.**

**District three:**

**Boy - Tristian. Girl - Yearly.**

**District four: **

**Boy - Mimick. Girl - Kayu**

**District five:**

**Boy - Gentleman. Girl - Kinder.**

**District six:**

**Boy - Mellow. Girl - Cyrilanna.**

**District seven: **

**Boy - Fletch. Girl - Disiarable.**

**District eight: **

**Boy - Zion. Girl - Nami.**

**District nine: **

**Boy - Rauol. Girl - Venus.**

**District ten:**

**Boy - Ferrist. Girl - Whirl.**

**District eleven:**

**Boy - Felix. Girl - Ionic.**

**District twelve:**

**Boy: Mitchel. Girl: Primrose Everdeen [xDDDDDDDDDDD]**

* * *

><p>I stood, ready. Like the other twenty three tributes, I was alert.<p>

I'd purposly scored low in my session with the gamemakers, the make myself look weak, a easy target. I'd got what the little girl Katniss sang to as she died. A seven.

With Katniss and Peeta as my trainers, I became slightly, on edge. Desperate not to embarrass either one.

My stylist, Cinnak, Katniss's old stylists younger brother, explained about the games and what not.

Then I slipped in the question, "How did he die?" Cinnak stopped dead.

"Who, Prim?" He asked, loosing something in his voice.

"Cinna, your brother." I asked, innocently. If Katniss would have been there, I'd be dead by now.

"He was careless. He was a rebel. President Snow made a example of him, showing the people of Panem, that your sister wasn't some bird, and that the gown was better than the bird outfit."

"Ah okay." I replied, falling silent.

"Your sisters a good woman." He said softly after a few moments passed. "Cinna died for her. His final words were, 'I will die, the mockingjay lives!' And then he dropped." Cinnak sighed.

I raised a eyebrow, 'M_ockingjay? How are they relavent to Katniss Everdeen's life?'_ I thought.

Cinnak handed me a black jacket that had a gold '12' imprinted on it's back. I grinned and pulled it on, before pulling matching pants on. He moved over to me and embraced me, "You know," He said, smirking. "I put bullet and arrow proof metal in the lining, thermal quilting inside parts, and also, a surprise." He grinned. Then he moved over to the tunnel where I'd finally enter the arena.

Once I'd gone up the tube, the sixty seconds flew by, as did I when it came to reaching the cornacopia. I sprinted forward, and grabbed a pistol and a bow and some arrows, then I remembered Katniss telling me to grab a pack when and if I could. As I was sprinting off, a rucksack caught my eye, I seen four other tributes making for it, I aimed my pistol and shot them all in the leg before grabbing the rucksack and sprinting to the edge of a wood.

I slowwed into a run when I was convinced I'd put a good distance away from myself and the other tributes. Then I seen Nami, Felix and Whirl, a few tributes who had agreed to be my allies in training, they'd all got nines in training. "Prim." Yelled Felix as he ran to me, "You got out alive. I don't know how many got out of the cornacopia alive. I only think a few people have their district partner with them, you shot two careers, it should slow them down for a while."

I nodded, "Yeah, I think I shot Kash and Emersion. They hate each other, but neither get on with their partner." I laughed coldly, "We'd better go look for some water or whatnot, and claim a camp there. But first, where's Zion, Ionic and Ferrist?" I asked.

"They're meeting us later." Nami answered, "They're all allies anyway, what about Mitch? Whats his story so far?"

I scowled, "He's tempted to join us, I think he's being ridiculus. But anyway lets search for that water." With Whirl being thirteen, Nami fifthteen and Felix sixteen, I honestly think we've got a good chance. But Zion and Ferrist are seventeen, so the sooner we meet them and make allies, we'll be fine. I hope.

I turn around and raise a eyebrow, "Who's out there?" I demand, "Show yourself!" Kayu steps out from behind a tree, her clothes are torn, and theres a huge gash on her head.

"Your a healer." She gasps looking at me, I nod and cross my arms.

Shes about to speak so I cut her off, "Kash and Emersion are out there somewhere. They both got shot, by me. Go join them, no careers here."

We walk away, and she follows us, I take out my gun and shoot one arm, then her leg, "Make it fast." She whispers, then I fire one more shot directly at her chest. A cannon goes off.

"Move." I urge the group, "A hovercraft will be here soon. The other tributes may latch on to that, hench the killings at the cornacopia, and track us!" Nami and Whirl give me a confused look but Felix latches of fast and starts running.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it... I wrote this minutes after reading the trilodgy for a SECOND time since christmas. <strong>

**Reveiw. Or no possibly love life and Katniss dies. **

**;P**


End file.
